kurokamifandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Kurokami: Black God glossary 0-9 A Alter are subs who failed to die, after meeting their duplicate Doppeliners. They are highly likely to die, since they are fated to die under the Doppeliner System. While they live, they spread bad luck to all those around them. B C Coexistence Equilibrium The Coexistence Equilibrium system is the system that keeps in balance the Tera of the Earth, so it does not fall apart. The Doppeliner System is part of it. D Doppeliner are identical duplicates of people, there being three copies of each person on Earth, in the world. This is similar in concept to the doppelgangers. Doppeliner System The Doppeliner System is the system set up to keep humans in balance with themselves. It creates three doppeliners, three people who look exactly the same as each other, who share luck between them, and two of whom will die to leave all their luck to the remaining third, when two of them meet. E Exceed Exceed is an ability of mototsumitama used in fighting, it consumes Tera to power the attack. Once [[#Syncrho|'Synchro']] has been initated, exceeds get more powerful, through the transfer of Tera from the partner under Contract. Each Mototsumitama has a unique Exceed, and some may be dangerous to their partner due to the high use of Tera. F G H I J K L M Minus Root [[Characters#Minus Root| ]] are another term for Negative Roots. Mototsumitama [[List of characters#Mototsumitama|'Mototsumitama']] are the guardians of the tera flow of the Earth. They maintain the balance of the Coexistence Equilibrium system, and ensure the Doppeliner System functions as it is meant to. They are spritual creatures who are divided into clans. N Negative Root ( ) are Doppeliner Alters who outlive the primary Roots and where the other Sub or Alter does not live either. They are also part of the Doppeliner System. Like alters, they emit great amounts of bad luck. However, due to their state, they have Negative Tera, in other words, they absorb Tera in order to live, so become tera sinks. If they do not absorb tera, then they die. A contract formed with a negative root will allow the contracting mototsumitama to absorb tera energy attacks of other mototsumitama, acting like a science fiction shield. O P Pure Land are a type of sacred land maintained by mototsumitama and hidden by spiritual powers from access of the human world. Q R Root are Doppeliners who have the primary share of luck and Tera of the three under the Doppeliner System. When they meet their other doppeliners, or Subs, the subs die, and the roots inherit their luck. S Sub are Doppeliners who are not the primary Root. When subs meet their doppeliners, they die. If they fail to die shortly after the meeting, they become Alters, under the Doppeliner System. T Tera Tera is a type of spiritual energy emanating from the Earth, which brings luck, good and bad, and is controlled by mototsumitama through the Coexistence Equilibrium to maintain the balance of the world, so it does not fall apart. Tera Guardian are another name for Mototsumitama Tribal End [[Characters#Tribal End| ]] are humans who have been given Mototsumitama (Tera Guardians) powers from the mototsumitama. U V W X Y Z other See also Category:Terminology